


Dead Cat Sonnet

by Chibieska



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: In the rain, Mello notices a girl. She cries nervously for her dead cat. An obedient and loyal animal, which can easily be replaced. Matt was his obedient and loyal animal, and Mello would not want to have to replace him.





	Dead Cat Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mello's footsteps were not rushed despite heavy rain falling in the Japan capital. His investigations were efficient, but his plans were not going exactly as he wished.

He stopped at a corner, waiting for the traffic light open. Across the street, there was a little girl who should not have been more than ten. Her hands nervously gripped the umbrella handle as she cried desperately, staring at something lying at her feet. Looking more carefully, Mello noticed a cat, stranger body shape and blood. The cat was dead, it had been run over.

The scene was pathetic, why cry for an easily replaceable animal? But even if this was the first thought to cross his mind, Mello could understand. That cat should be a companion by that girl, it was there when she woke up in the morning and it received with happy meows when she came from the school. The cat was there to play until they tired and sleep together, lying on the couch, at end of the day. A companion, which in the naive and childish mind of that girl, would last forever. The purest form of love.

Love was a curious feeling that Mello, as a detective should know to avoid, but easily recognize. After all, people were not just logic and reason, feelings influenced their decisions, including their crimes and as an efficient investigator, Mello should know all the feelings that guided people, including love.

“I didn’t know what you could be so sadistic,” Mello heard the words slip by rain while an umbrella covering his head. Matt stopped next to him, close enough to cover both. The blond looked askance, but his gaze returned to the little girl and cat. “She should love him enough,” Matt added as he watched the scene.

Mello had grown up in an orphanage, away from his parents and any affection that children should receive - including the opportunity to have a pet - but it should be easy to love someone who was there every morning and cared about you, someone obedient and loyal. And Mello’s eyes wandered from the girl to Matt.

“Why are you here?”

“In Japan?” Mello rolled his eyes knowing that stupid answer was spoken on purpose, Matt was not as smart than him, but enough to keep the detective. “When you left was not raining, I thought you needed an umbrella.”

Obedient and loyal, it was Matt who was there every morning and went out in the rain just to looking for him, who complained that chocolates were not food, even though he only fed on junkie food and smoked like a chimney.

“You should be watching Amane.”

“It is very annoying” Matt chuckled.

Mello gave a sigh before turning his attention to the little girl.

“It's not love, not just...” he said grimly, words formed before he thought about them. Matt stared at him. “She feels guilty, she must have let him escape, which resulted in this outcome.”

“It's a possibility” Matt agreed. "Will you cry when I die?” He asked suddenly.

“Hit by a car?” Mello teased, avoiding the discomfort that question had caused him. His mind was always so busy in debunking Near and honoring L's memory that he rarely thought of such trivial things, he rarely thought of his life without Matt's company.

“We must go, the rain is getting worse” Matt said, the sound of water on the umbrella was almost deafening.

“I will...” Mello grabbed the umbrella handle, holding onto Matt’s hand. “If you die, of course I'm going to cry, so don’t you dare” that came out more aggressive than expected, but Matt did not bother.

The redhead stared at the blond that kept his eyes on the little girl, she carefully wrapped the cat in her arms, soiling her shirt with blood. It was not just love, it was also guilt, and Mello hoped he would never be overwhelmed by that two feelings, especially the guilt. Not for Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: [1] Dead Cat Sonnet is the name of a sonnet of Vinicius de Moares.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
